Glitching Beat
by Arashi-Rainn
Summary: There was a secret in the Bonnie family. Something that no one knew except those within the diner. But a bear by the name of Freddy Fazbear took an interest in the purple bunny. Little did he know the end that was to come.
1. Chapter 1: Butterflies

_ Three decades ago there was an entertainment restaurant that starred two teenage animals, known as the golden brothers. One was a bear and the other was a bunny. There friendship was great until something bad happened and the two got into a fight. No one knows exactly what happened that day, but the two were no longer friendly. The once love and compassion changed to hatred. _

xxXxx

Chapter One: Butterflies

It was a calm spring evening, there wasn't any people in the pizzeria so the son of the restaurant, Freddy Fazbear Jr., was cleaning some extra dishes for the late night hours. Though as he was cleaning he heard laughing outside, causing him to turn and look to what was going on. He saw two bunnies, one with the color of purple and the other color of light blue. "I wonder what they're laughing about." He muttered to himself.

"Well why not go ask?" His brother asked, he always chose the most random of moments to jump into a conversation.

"Duh, because they're are our enemies. Dad says they are cruel and will do anything to put us out of business. Remember?" He responded,but couldn't help but watch the two bunny siblings enter their diner.

"Ya'know, I'm sure dad hasn't met them, like, the dad may be mean but those kids could be angels." He said with a grin, "Besides, the blue one is cute. Sooo, it'd be great if you could befriend them and put in a good word for me~" He winked.

"Oh geez, I'm not going to friend them for your benefit."

"Er, fine. Then go over and check out their restaurant. It's not like they know you're a Fazbear. And you could report the news to dad, or whatever you want to do."

"Yeah, I guess I could take a look around, but you better not tell dad. I don't think he'd like that I went over without his 'permission'." He stated as his brother nodded.

"Sure, whatever. Hey! You should get me some cake while you are there. I heard they had some of the worlds best cake!"

"Really? I guess, but once you pop from eating so much don't come complaining to me." The older bear stated as he finished cleaning before going across the street to the bunnies diner.

Shortly he went past a pair of glass doors into a wonderland full of kids and laughter, it wasn't at all what the bear had expected. There was a main room filled with plenty of families, all smiling and entertained. But that wasn't all. There was a stage light up with all colors of the raindow and a hallway that led to more fun. One room contained an arcade, while another was meant for parties, there was even a small bar for the adults to relax. But it wasn't long until a voice snapped Freddy back into reality.

"Excuse me, sir? Are you okay? You've been standing there for quite some time, do you need anything?" A worker asked nicely but awkwardly.

"Huh?" He blinked, rather lost in what was around him, eventually reality hit him. "Oh! I'm sorry miss, I've never been here before."

The worked chuckled faintly, "Not to burst your bubble, but I'm a guy. You can call me Bon-bon." He stated, smiling at the bear.

Freddy blinked yet again, but this time in shock, "Ah, I'm sorry again, you just look so much like, uh, you know.."

"That's alright, don't worry about it. Just have fun and enjoy the diner. K? See you later~" Bon-bon said happily as he left with a little bounce in his step.

The bear simply watched him leave, chuckling a little then went to take a closer look around. There was so much stuff going on it was hard to figure out what was even going on. "I can't believe.." He said to himself, "No wonder they're always busy."

It was so bizarre to him, the pizzeria was never as packed as the diner. He wondered why their restaurants were so different, the more he thought about it, the more he thought the bunnies were good people. But if they were good people, then why were their businesses fighting. He sighed to himself, not understanding. He knew that if their families worked together, they'd make an excellent business.

He continued to look around until someone stopped him. "Why the hell are you, Fazfuck?" A voice stated with an angry tone. The bear's light blues up to meet pink ones. He felt like he was just shot in the chest as he immediately became tense.

"Uh..er, don't you mean...Fazbear?" He asked, slowly coming to the realization the other said 'Fazfuck'.

"No, I mean Fazfuck, now get out." The person just so happened to be the purple bunny from earlier, but he looked different up close.

The bear fixed his posture, "I'm sorry, but i don't believe I did anything." He responded, but something felt unsettling to him.

"I don't care if you did anything or not, what you're dad did to mine is unforgivable, now out!" He hissed, the pink eyes changed to a darker shade, almost red. He was just about to push the bear but shook his head, "Just get out! Now!"

Freddy didn't understand, but nodded. He respected that the other wanted him gone and left the building to go back to the pizzeria. Though, the feeling of unsettledness never left.

xxXxx

It was the next day, a certain bear wasn't feeling like himself. He was leaning on the counter staring down. It wasn't the same since he saw that purple bunny up close. His chest stung and his ears were drooped. 'I feel so lonely..' He thought to himself, continuing to look down. The actions of this bear concerned his care taker.

A stronger hand was placed on Freddy's shoulders, "Hey, son. Is something wrong? You look blue."

"I'm fine, dad. It's just...I feel a pain in my chest, and butterflies in my stomach." After he responded his father let out a small chuckle.

"Ah, I think you fell in love, sport. How about you take the day off and try to get your mind off it. If it doesn't go away then try talking to the person that gave you that feeling, alright?" He smiled and ruffled his son's fur around.

The young Fazbear stuck out his tongue, "Dad, don't do that. I'm too old for that."

Mr. Fazbear nodded slowly, "Yes, of course. Well run along now, and be back for dinner. Alright?"

"Yes, dad." He said and smiled slightly. He got up and left the pizzeria, heading to Chica's bakery.

_Authors Note: Chapter is pretty boring I will say, but there will be drama between Golden Freddy and Springrtap, also some 'problems'. _


	2. Chapter 2: Setting Up

It was partly sunny, the bakery was filled with sweet smells of strawberry, chocolate and vanilla. People wondered in and out of the bakery, buying decorated treats. When Freddy walked in a chicken smiled. "Ah! Freddy! Long time no see~ How are you?" She chirped and paused her work. She was yellow with light pink eyes and wore a apron that said 'Let's Eat!'. This girl happened to be slightly older than the bear but was one of his best friends.

"I'm fine, but, um, do you know anyone in the bunny family?" He asked softly. After seeing that purple bunny he could no longer think straight. Was he really attracted to the enemy? The thought bothered him very much. It was just a bunny, and they seemed pretty mean, but he couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach.

"Bunny family? I don't know a bunny family, but there is a young bunny that comes here every so often for coffee. Why?" She responded, tilting her head.

"Well...yesterday I went into Bonnie's Family Diner, and I saw this really, er, purple bunny. And I have had a weird feeling since then. Do you think I am falling for a Bunny? Or is it just a short term emotion?"

"Hn, usually it's just a short emotion. But, it wouldn't hurt to know more, I suppose." She said and giggled. "And since you are in that butterfly feeling tell me how it's like, and tell me about this bunny. I want to know how you boys think."

"Oh, okay. Well, the butterflies kind of hurt and it's hard to think straight. And for the bunny, um, they're average height, has a red bow tie, um.." He studders, feeling nervous about talking about this. "Has cute little chubby cheeks...,uh, I don't really know what else to say."

Chica giggled, "How interesting, you complemented someone on their cheeks." She continued to laugh as Freddy's face turned a rose color, he found this kind of embarrassing but he didn't much other people to turn to. He couldn't tell his father because he'd flip, and his brother would just tease him for it forever.

"Yeah, I guess that was a weird, uh, complement." He said, not able to say a full sentence without some other unnecessary sound. "Do you think you can learn more about that bunny for me? You know, like, talk to them or, uh, um, whatever else you could possibly think of?"

"You seem very nervous, would it calm your mind to know how they truly act?"

"Well, uh, yes. It would actually, because if they actually are nice. I may be able to befriend them and hopefully end our families fight. So...I guess there is two good things about it." He replied, biting his lower lip afterwards though. He felt that the suggestion problem made him sound eager. He never meant to be so out of sorts, but he couldn't help it. He assumed he had a little crush on the bunny, but he wanted to know their actions before actually going into deeper thought about all this.

"Don't worry, I got it covered. Next time they come here for coffee I'll have a chat with them and tell you anything that is important." Chica responded happily. She was glad to help her friend Freddy. Especially with a date, she's never seen Freddy act this way before. So it must be really bothering him.

The bear nodded, "Thank you, Chica." He smiled slightly and looked at the time. "I should probably get home. It's almost rush hour at the pizzeria."

xxXxx

Later that day, it was around nine at seven at night and Bonnie was going to the town bakery which was also considered a cafe. Due to it being Saturday night, there was even more kids than usually and it tired the poor bunny since he was there to entertain them by singing, dancing, and playing wide-range games with them. The good about going to the bakery at night hours was the fact hardly anyone was there except a few other people getting last minute party cakes and treats.

His ears were dropped forward and his eyes were more of a warm pink, almost giving a calm feel to anyone who'd actually look into his eyes. He sat in a chair in front of the main counter and looked down at the table. The lack of energy was getting to him, but there was still quite a few hours until midnight. Chica went over to the bunny, giving him a cup of his usual coffee. It took Bonnie a few seconds to realize what was placed in front of him. He was just that tired. "Ah..thanks." He said and picked up the cup, sipping it gently.

"No problem, are you on break? Or did you just reach that passing out point?" She asked, hoping to make conversation with him. She did want to keep her word to Freddy after all.

"Hm? Oh, it is a little of both. I got over tired, and my father gave me a little break." He answered, not having much emotion in his voice due to his lack of energy.

"It is good that your dad recognizes when you're burned out." She smiled at him, it was kind of hard to tell what exactly this bunny was thinking. Mainly due to the dull tone and face expression. "So, have you spoken to anyone new lately? Or anyone that stood out? Because one of my best friends came in earlier today and he said you have the cutest chubby cheeks and he'd like to know more about you but he's shy." That wasn't at all what she planned to say. She hoped the weird outburst didn't scare Bonnie away.

The purple hare just gave her a questioning look, "Your friend is male, and has a crush on me? Even though I'm a guy as well?"

"Sorry, I actually wasn't meant to tell you that part." She said sheepishly and was about to go back to working.

"Wait. I want to know who this guy is. Mind giving me an overview of some sort?" He asked. He never really had a friend. And someone having a crush on him was an even greater shock. Who the hell could it be? He automatically thought it was someone he already spoke to regularly, but who? He would have never thought that a Fazbear fell for him.

"Oh, he doesn't want me to tell you. But, you could always come here tomorrow at six and have a little date? I'm sure you'll both have lots of fun. Or go to Pirate Cove's Amusement Park." She suggested politely, wanting to convince him. Though, the bunny wasn't so sure. Was this a prank? Was it just a way to toy with his emotions?

"I don't know...I don't even know the guy. It sounds kind of shady." He wasn't very comfortable with the idea a stranger was in love with him. And if it was just to play with his emotions he'd be very upset. He may be a male, but he did have feelings too. Wither that is known or not, he does.

"No, no, you can trust me. I'll even describe him. He's tall with deep ocean blue eyes, he's strong, visibly shows his feelings, and is very good at being a leader." She tried to give Bonnie a better picture of Freddy than what he already thinks. But the hare just blinked at her slowly a couple of times.

"Wha-what? Why would someone like that even want to date me? I'm just a lonely hard working bunny, not some magically beautiful being." He stated with his ears down. He sighed figuring it was just a way to toy with his emotions but in case it was a real person truly crushing on him. He decided to say yes. "Yeah. I will be here at six if this is just a way to toy with my emotions, then don't ever think about talking to me again." He said with a growl, meaning every word he said. Chica nodded quickly and went to text Freddy, informing him about tomorrow's date. She knew for Bonnie it was a blind date, but at least giving Freddy this heads up he could plan in advance to give the purple fuzz ball a good time.

Author's Note: It's still kind of boring, but not forever~ I have some, very dramatic plans for later, hehe~ Wanna take a guess or put a suggestion? Go ahead~


	3. Chapter 3: Impulse

Chapter 3: Impulse

_A vast barren wasteland was filled with echoing sounds of guns and pops. The smell of rotting corpses laid on the ground, insects eating away at them as well as some scavengers. A quick whistling piece of metal blasted and disturbed a layer of fur before coming in contact with skin, then bone. It flew out the other side and dark green eyes widened in pain. But, the man didn't fall. He grinned and stepped forward, opening his mouth as he approached the enemy. The bullets entered and exited his body, but he didn't drop. It wasn't long until blood splattered and skin was removed._

_ The sound of a heart beat slowly faded and the light of the harsh star was dimming until total darkness took over, the pitter patter of the beating glitches, stopping for minutes, then continued. It soon stopped. After a few hours, the beating returned, the fiery warmth was gone as the dark green eyes slowly opened. They dilated and quickly took in the light of a white room._

xxXxx

It was the next night, six as the chubby chicken had stated. Freddy was already waiting, nervous, and feeling a bit sweaty. He couldn't help but feel off, he didn't understand these emotions. Moments later the hare entered the bakery and took a glimpse around. He didn't see anyone that could possibly like him. His mind automatically ignored the Fazbear as he went and sat down. His ears went back a bit, thinking it was a trick after all. "Yeah Chicken, where the hell is this man?"

"You're sitting next to him." She said, getting them both a drink. The bunny looked to both sides of him.

"I don't see anyone." He stated. Those words kind of made the bear's ears go down and back, he was taking it as a bad sign. It wasn't a very good way to start the night. So, he decided to speak up.

"I'm, uh, the one going on a date with you." Freddy said sheepishly, he hoped that Bonnie would give him a chance or anything similar to other just stared at him in disbelief. In his mind it was a huge error to accept the enemy, but to the bear it was work to be accepted by someone who believes in such.

"You? Fazbear? Even after how I treated you?" He asked, he was absolutely confused. Why the hell would this freak-show like him? He treated him so badly, was he really that attractive to him? He shook his head a little bit and sighed. He figured it wasn't that, that it was more of a way into his life so that he could tear him apart on the inside.

Freddy frowned slightly, he saw how the other's face expressions weren't very accepting. He got over it and patted his back, he forced a smile, "Come on. Just because our parents hate each other doesn't mean we have to. Why don't you finish your drink and we can go for a walk?" He suggested and the warm pink eyes looked into Freddy's deep blue ones. At first the hare frowned but then nodded.

"Alright Fazbear, but it's not a date." He spat with a hiss.

He nodded at his response. "I wouldn't expect you accept me."

After they finished their drinks they leave the bakery and the two furry animals walked side by side down the sidewalk, exploring around time. It was silent for awhile and the only sounds around them were cars picking up dirt and other people talking to one another. This made Freddy feel awkward, he glanced over at his 'date' but he seemed to be showing no interest what so ever.

He frowned as he continued to walk, he eventually got an idea. "Hey, do you like fireflies?" He asked, giving the purple one a smile. The look he recieved was confused.

"A firefly? I know what they are, but I'm typically busy at night. So I have no idea what they look like. I just know they are small bugs that light up." He answered, but as soon as he finished Freddy grabbed his hand and dragged him to an open field. The town they lived consisted of mainly water, so open fields of grass weren't exactly common. "Hey! Fazbear! Let me the hell go!" He growled, but Freddy didn't let go until they arrived at the field.

"Oh shush and just watch the grass." He smiled and walked into the grass. The bunny frowned a bit and just stared at the grass as told. He didn't see anything glowing.

"I think we scared them away." He stated, "Let's leave. This is boring." He looked to see the bear in front of him, smiling. "Um? Can I help you with something? Because you look too happy."

The Fazbear rolled his eyes and gave the Bunny a flower. "Loosen up and take the flower." Then he went and got more flowers. Bonnie watched him curiously, he didn't see any fireflies, but guessed the enemy thought of some other idea. After a few minutes the bear returned. "Now give me that flower?" He asked for it back and he gave it up willingly. Freddy took the flower and he put it with all the other flowers he had. "Now close your eyes." He said with a somewhat excited smile.

He sighed at him but nodded, he closed his eyes and waited. In seconds he felt something touch his head. That something happened to be the flowers tied together into a crown. The one that the bunny held was in the middle of the crown and the others repeated a pattern of yellow and white. "Now you may open your eyes." Once hearing that he opened his eyes, giving him a questioning look.

"What's on my head?" He asked as the other chuckled.

"If I tell you then you have to promise to not take it off." He grinned, he was trying his best to be happy and open to the bunny. Bonnie huffed but nodded slowly. "Alright then, I put a flower crown on your head. And if you ask me, you look kind of cute with it on, I mean, not kind of, you are cute, like even without the...nevermind." He said with a blush, getting nervous again since he was actually telling him this in person and directly.

The purple hare stared at him for a long moment, "You actually think I'm cute? Is someone paying you to say these things to me? Or do you truly mean your words?" He asked with his ears perking up a bit, filling with curiosity but didn't keep his hopes high just in case.

"I actually mean my words, I understand you hate me, but, for some odd reason, you are attractive. I don't even know why. I was kind of just, you know, struck." He said sheepishly. "I always thought that those types of feelings didn't actually work that way. But it appears they do."

"I've only know for about two or three days. I hope you don't actually expect me to love you."

"No, I don't expect any feelings like that at all from you. But I hope we can become friends? Maybe one day?" He asked, almost begging. Bonnie made a small growl but then sighed.

"Maybe. But don't ever pull this shit again. Got it? I want no dating, cute shit like this, okay?" The bear nodded quickly to the other's request.

"Yes, of course. But could we, uh, finish the night? Happily?" He asked, the other sighed but nodded, causing Freddy to smile. He took the bunny's hand and went to walk around town again. Sometimes having mini conversations with the other just to get rid of awkward silences.

xxXxx

Hours had passed and Freddy had taken Bonnie home, then he went home as well. What he didn't expect was that his father had been waiting for him. He walked through the front door, see his father standing there tapping his foot made him smiled nervously. "Where have you been?" His father asked, narrowing his eyes slightly as a scold. "It's almost midnight, Freddy. You were supposed to be home two hours ago."

"Oh, sorry dad, it's just that I was on a date and well we stopped a few times to look in some local stores, you know...like the flower shop and music store and..such." He said, gulping slightly as he thought he was in trouble. But his father's scold turned into a smile hearing his words.

"So you were on a date? You could have let me know you were on date. Who is this young lady anyway?" He asked, interested on how his son's first date was.

"Oh it was great, they laughed, and danced, and all that. Very cute." He asked, making up some of what he said in a slight panic.

"Sounds nice, and the girl?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Oh! She's just wonderful, new in town too, you wouldn't know her." He said, trying to just go along with the entire 'she' idea. He was still panicking. He couldn't tell his dad it was actually Bonnie from the diner across the street. He'd probably restrict him from ever going out alone.

"You seem nervous. Or is she clouding your mind?"

"Take's it! She's so beautiful, I can't stop thinking about her. Well good night! I need to rest in order to work tomorrow morning!" He grinned then quickly sprinted upstairs.

His father shook his head slowly. "Teenagers these days." Then he walked off to his own room for the night.

Author's Note: This is more or less just fluff. But anything that is italic, is important chopped up information.


	4. Chapter 4: Story-Time Nightmare

**Chapter 4:Story-Time Nightmare**

_It was an endless land of darkness, a bear walked through the shadows, having no idea where he was. He scanned the emptiness until he finally found a small area of white light. Drawn to it like a moth to a flame, he went over. There he saw the purple bunny sitting, he was covered in blood, shivering. The hare clawed at the ground while each drop of blood turned black as it hit the ground. "Bonnie!" He gasped, he ran over and looked at him. He was shocked to see that he didn't have a face. One of the other's ears twitched as he looked up, but all there was darkness and a bloody mess. He reached out to the bear and spoke in a raspy low voice._

_ "Join me Freddy..if you want to be..join..." As he spoke his voice went dimmer as well at the light. This was all too confusing. Freddy dropped to his knees, he hugged the bunny to comfort him. But, why was he? He wasn't even thinking about doing anything of the sort. Shortly after hugging the bunny, the faceless being turned a black goo, leaving the brown one's arms empty. He blinked quickly, really overwhelmed._

_ "Bonnie? Wha-What? What just happened?" He got up as the light went away and reappeared somewhere else. He figured that maybe that's where he went so he went to the light to find Bonnie but when he got there. It wasn't at all what he expected. It looked like himself, except with pitch blacks eyes. His clone reached out to him._

_ "Join us, Freddy. Join the ones who'll live, there will be no more pain and sorrow..." It stated in a low dark voice, but not raspy like Bonnie's. It sounded almost evil. When someone else touched Freddy's shoulder he felt like he almost had a heart attack as he quickly turned around to see an old wounded bunny that contained scars in many places._

_ "Join us, I promise..We're not bad. We never were, others have just blamed us as such." The old rotting being stated as it looked into the bear's blue eyes. "Join us." Said other voices in the background as everything started to go black._

As soon it was completely dark the bear suddenly jolted awake, gasping for air. He didn't know what type of dream that was but it was startling. He eventually calmed down and sighed. "Damn.." He looked over and turned on his night lamp. "I don't think I can sleep anymore." He muttered as he rubbed his eyes and got out of bed.

It was about four in the morning, he was sitting downstairs watching TV, at the same time wondering what that dream could have possibly been about. He didn't remember every little detail of it but he remembered 'Join us', and the black goo that Bonnie had turned into in his nightmare.

**xxXxx**

Eventually six rolled around it was time to open the pizzeria. He was still on edge a bit in his mind and due to the lack of sleep he was rather exhausted. He looked around the pizzeria, he was clean and white as usually. Though the black and white tile on the middle of the walls was starting to bother him. What if the black was goo? He let his curiosity take over. He went over and put his hand on a black tile. He sighed in relief to find that it just tile. His younger brother on the other hand had watched him walk slowly to touch the tile and was very confused. "Um, did you hit your head or something last night?"

Freddy shook his head, "No..I just, never mind." He said and went over to got put the basic set up at tables. His brother followed him though.

"Did something happen?" He asked, tilting his head curiously.

"It's nothing important, geez, go away and work already." He stated, giving his brother a little glare so he'd leave him alone.

"Stop it, you know you don't scare me." He said with a pout. "Now tell me what happened." He said, determined.

"Hey, do you want to know something important?" He asked, having a great idea to get his brother to go away.

"What?"

"You know that blue bunny you said was cute? That 'she' is actually a 'he'." He stated as his brother just stared at him in disbelief. He laughed at hi and walked away, glad to be left alone now. He figured his nightmare was something to keep secret. Or at least from his family.

When he was on break he went straight to the Bonnie's diner. He looked around for a giant purple blur, in hopes he could ask him a question about black goo, see if it rang a bell to the hare. His eyes scanned each person in the room, but he didn't a big one of purple. He grunted and looked in other rooms, not find a tall purple bunny. So he went to the other bunny.

"Hey Bon-bon, where is your brother at? I need to talk to him?" He asked, almost as though he was in a rush. And in a way he was, he didn't tell his father or brother were he went, and he didn't usually leave morning breaks on his own. The young bunny blinked at him slowly.

"My brother? Did you check back stage? He usually practices where he's alone." He suggested and Freddy was off immediately. He found the bunny plunking some strings on the guitar as he was singing softly.

_"They see nothing,_

_I see everything,_

_They think pain,_

_but I think sorrow._

_Why do they continue to fight? _

_When it was pointless to start.."_

Bonnie sang softly, basically using this more as free-time for himself rather than practicing for the little ones he performed for. When the bear saw him he quickly ran up to him.

"Bonnie! Put the guitar down." He almost demanded. The other looked at him quickly, giving him a questioning look.

"You look stressed." He stated as he put the guitar down. "What do you want?" He asked as the bear hugged him tightly. "H-hey! What the hell is this about!?" He snarled.

"Oh stop it,I had a really weird dream last night, and I had to make sure you didn't turn to black goo or whatever that was." He said and let him go.

Bonnie him a look, "You really think I'm just some black matter in a bunny shape and a purple shell?" He shook his head slowly, so done with this. "You are getting worked up over something stupid. What happened?" He asked.

"I had a nightmare, and, you had no face. You were bleeding but it turned black, and, and you and some other people repeated 'Join us' and..." He realized how weird this sounded so he went quite, "Should I be quiet..?"

The bunny just stared at him for a long moment. "I think you lost it." He stated, blinking slowly at him. Very confused to why he was even telling him this information. It was obvious that it wasn't true. So why did he bother coming over here.

That response made Freddy huff, "Fine, I'll leave then. I was hoping to figure why I might have had that dream." He stated as he started to walk away.

"If you want to know why you had the dream, ask someone else. Because I honestly have no idea what you're even talking about." The hare stated and continued what he was doing when the other left.

It made sense that it'd be confusing to understand. So he decided to just go back to the pizzeria, considering his break was over anyway. His father looked at him questioningly, "You've been out a lot more recently." He stated as his son just nodded simply. That made him sigh, "Freddy, please follow me." He said and walked away.

Freddy looked up and followed his dad, "What is it?" He asked softly.

"Your brother told me you went to the Bonnie's Diner the other day, and I thought it was about time to tell you why I don't actually want you over there. Three decades ago, I used to own a restaurant with the Bonnie's father. People called us the Golden brothers, of course we aren't actually related, but the kids we entertained loved us. Until one day, a kid went missing. And what happened was just..awful."

**-Flash Back-**

_ A young golden bear was looking through the papers, "I can't believe this. Bonnie! Get over here!" He yelled as he looked at the report given by the parents with the missing child. Once the golden bunny arrived, the bear started to talk, "How could you let this happen? A child went missing, you said that the security we got was the top in business. But there is no sign of anyone taking or leaving with a child."_

_ "Wait, you are blaming me for the missing child? I can't believe kid probably got trapped in one of the spear rooms." He stated as he frowned at his friend for blaming him._

_ "Well even if they're lost in the building it's your fault! You are the one with the keys to those rooms!" He growled at his friend and that made the golden bunny's ear go down. He didn't even respond to Freddy as he started to walk away. "Don't you dare run away!" He stated as he ran over to Bonnie and pushed him, he didn't actually mean to push him. But he was certainly mad and wasn't going to just let him leave._

_ The golden hare on the other hand gasped as he fell, the hard ground would leave a bruise on his knee but he just got back up and turned to him. "What's your problem!? I didn't do anything to the damn child!" He hissed as he then covered his mouth. He just ran away._

_ "Hey! Get back here!" He said and ran after him. Bonnie had locked himself in a spare room but seconds afterwards there was a small shriek of pain. That made Freddy freeze in his tracks. "Bonnie? Bonnie! Open this door right now!" He commanded, the painful shriek made him worry slightly. He tried to open the door, tugging and pulling at the knob but it wouldn't open. He eventually stopped and just punched a hole into the door and unlocked it and opened it. But what he saw was shocking. There was Golden Bonnie, against the wall with a kitchen knife in his neck. The bear slowly backed away, but then shook his head and entered the room. The window was open, so he assumed someone had came in through that window. He looked at hare but then looked around the room and saw a child stuffed into an old arcade machine with wires going through his body. He trembled a bit and ran out of the room and called the police._

_ After a few short minutes he returned but both the bunny's body and the kid's was gone. But their blood remained. He stared at the scene, he shook his head and fell to his knees._

**-End of Flash Back-**

"But the next day...that Bunny, he was back with only a scar on his neck... I don't know what happened but I don't trust him. He should be dead. But anyway, that's why I don't want you over there. I don't care if his kids are nice. That old bunny over there has secrets. Something very bad." He said, "Now, promise me you will never go over there again. Got it?" He asked and Freddy nodded quickly.

"Uh, yeah. Sure thing." He said, but he lied. That just made curiosity build up inside him.

Author's Note: This chapter reveals quite a lot. But there will be some other weird crap. You'll see. Just keep reading~ :3 Remember _italics_ are important.


	5. Chapter 5: Wounded Faceless

**Chapter 5: Wounded Faceless**

_**-Fragment Memory-**_

_ It was around three in the morning, the sky was engulfed with the starry night as small street lights lit up the road. A golden bear was waiting for someone he had called in to do him a somewhat small favor. The reason it was so early is that he didn't want his sons to know his plans and intentions. He stood by the entrance, staring out the clear glass window._

_ Some time passed as a fox of all white entered. She had rosy cheeks and bandages around her arms and legs. She also happened to be blind in her left eye. "So, Fazbear, sir? What did you want me to do? I know our deal, but I'd like to know the full out plan." She said, not liking the darkness that seemed to be around the golden one._

_ "Mangle, you are a fox. So your teeth are as sharp as a knife. It'd be great, if the favor you do for me, could involve the pain and suffering of others." He said, looking at the fox then looked back out the window. "You know that bunny family across the street right? Well they have been our enemies for quite a few years, but my oldest son, Freddy, happens to be attracted to the big purple one. If you, I'd like if you bit the bunny's face off. There is no way my son would love a faceless freak, and I certainly can't be the one to hurt that bunny. But you, Mangle, can hurt anyone you want as long as you don't kill. So how does this sound, you bite the bunny's face off for me, and I'm pay for your surgery to repair your skin so you'll be fully function and no longer would have to wear those bandages." He asked, very determined to convince the fox if she dare refused._

_ She looked at him in great shocked, "Hurt Bonnie? But she is best friends with my friend's sister. I could do that to them." She frowned at the idea, she'd attack if she needed to. And she did want her skin, but didn't want to hurt for it._

_ "You have dangerous friends don't you? Tell one of them to do it, they'd probably do it with open arms. And don't think about disappointing your friend's sister. Just think how much better everyone will like you with skin and fully function to entertain instead of living off your brother." Fred stated, looking at the fox with dark blue eyes. Mangle debated a bit in her mind and sighed, she nodded slowly and confirmed their deal._

_ From this point on, there will be someone watching the purple bunny across the street. Waiting for the perfect time to strike and cause disaster._

_**-End-**_

It had been a week since Freddy had seen his friend. He was rather scared to go over once he learned about the Bunnie's dad. But, deep inside, he felt a longing to see Bonnie again. He sighed softly, knowing he shouldn't go over. So he didn't. Inside him and his father went to a trip to the store to get supplies for the pizzeria.

Meanwhile the purple bunny was sitting on stage, getting ready for the night performance. Something that wasn't like him was the fact he felt a pain in his chest. He breathed in deeply as he moved quite often in discomfort. He whined a bit at the painful feeling. He wondered what could be causing it but he hadn't had a clue. Then it hit him, maybe he was missing the attention that bear had been giving him when they first met. He assumed it was just a short lived emotion though so he tried to forget about brother could tell something was bothering him though. "Bonnie, what's wrong?" He asked, taking a break from working and went over to sit beside him.

"Oh it's nothing important...just...I want to feel loved right now but not a family type of love, you know?" He asked, looked at the blue bunny. It took a few seconds for the other to realize what he meant, but when he did he smiled.

"Did that Fazbear get in your heart?" He asked with a small grin. "I think you should give him chance if he comes back. He seemed really into you, that is until you pushed him away and was mean to him." He pointed out.

Bonnie closed his eyes for a long moment as he thought about it, "Yeah.. I guess i shouldn't have been cruel. It was just..so easy to refuse him and I didn't really think I wanted him." He responded softly as he opened his eyes and looked at his little brother. "It's not very fair.."

"What? That love doesn't work out so easy?" He blinked quickly.

"No..That everyone loves you because you're pretty and I'm a big purple lump of fuzz.." He told him, looking down. That made Bon-bon feel bad.

"Oh, don't look at it that way, it just means that the ones that truly love you will find you." He said with a smile as he gently patted Bonnie's back. "Now smile and be positive. If he comes back here, let him know you missed him. It'll start sparks~" He smiles happily as he got off the stage and went back to work.

The dark furred hare looked down at the ground, thinking about what he was told. He figured he probably should be positive so he took a deep breath and started to practice for the performance. Sadly, the bunny didn't know what was to come.

**xxXxx**

Later that day Bonnie was tuning his guitar one last time as he got ready to perform for all the little boys and girls that loved him so. Someone he worked the lights made different colors flash about, fading in and out then focused on the center of the stage when the hare walked through the red curtains. "Hello boys and girls, My name is Bonnie Bunny and I'm a stage performer! Now please calm down as I play a song for you." He spoke loud, getting all the kids to slowly settle down.

But as the bunny got ready to perform a sharp teethed creature had made its way into the diner and was lurking about in the shadows, it had been watching the bunny for quite some time. It wanted to cause pain in an unknowing and wide-range way. And what was better than biting into someone's skull in front of tons of little kids. It'd ruin the company and its main attraction.

After the kids had settled Bonnie had started his act, he danced and sang as though it was part of everyday life all the time. Which that was partly true except he did it only at night. Though, his ears perked as he heard a faint growl from a far but it also sounded close. Not wanting to accuse or scare anyone he pretended he heard nothing until a loud short sound echoed in his ears. He quickly stopped playing and looked over. But there was a giant blur for a few seconds before it happened.

Long sharp teeth sank into the face of the bunny, cleanly cutting the fur and breaking the skin and bone, causing cracks to travel a long his skull. The creature pulled off some skin and quickly fled. Bonnie twitched as he screamed out in pain and fell to the ground, he heard nothing but his heart pound and skull being crushed. But even though he couldn't hear it, didn't meant that the crowd wasn't freaking out. Children were screaming in horror and panic as the parents rushed them out as fast as they could to protect their kids. Through all the drama his little brother and father were trying to push against people to get to the wounded rabbit. They yelled out to him, calling his name, but Bonnie heard nothing. He was simply in too much pain to realize anything happening around him. But it wasn't long until everything started to fade, his eyes were cut blind, his skin and some bone was revealed and he was deaf in one ear. But when the rest of the visions vanished so did the overall sound and everything went quiet.

The Fazbears were heading home from a long day of shopping and doing family activities. As they got home there was a bunch of police cars and an ambulances that was arriving between the two restaurants. Freddy blinked slowly, "What's going on?" He asked softly as he saw the blue bunny leaning on a rotted one, crying. Once his dad stopped the car since they couldn't go any further, Freddy got out of the car and ran over to see what was going on. What he saw was a shock to him. His blue eyes stared at his purple friend had blood dripping and drizzling from a large and very deep open wound."Bonnie!" He yelled, panicked as he ran over to the hare, the police were carefully picking him up to bring into the truck when the ambulance arrived. Which wasn't that much longer and Bonnie was taken away. The bear looked to the other bunnies. "What happened!? Why is his face gone!?" He demanded answers, tears filling his eyes.

The golden Fazbear got out of his car, "Freddy! Get back here!" He snarled but he was ignored. The young Fazbear just stared at the bunnies, begging for any answer.

The rotted bunny stepped forward, "Freddy, I knew you have an interest in my son, so I'll gladly tell you what we know. Bonnie, he was working, as usual. He performed for the kids but sometime during the event, we guess someone had snook around and leaped out at his face and ripped it apart. It'll be a miracle if he lives this." He sighed, looked at his youngest child and rubbing his back gently. "I'm sorry, but I think it's best you forget about Bonnie until we get word if he is okay or not."

There was no response from the bear as tears as ran down his face. He shook his head slowly, "No..no..he can't be hurting like this. He has to be okay!" He said, biting his lower lip as he shook his head. He wanted to forget ever seeing this. He was planning to come back eventually but not to this. He couldn't stand it. He ran off, faster than usual and hide. He didn't want to see anyone. He just wanted to see that bunny despite how often he was rejected, he knew there was a sting that connected them. He was determined to have Bonnie as his own.

**Author's Note:** Don't ask why it happened so soon. You'll see in the next chapter and if you read Golden Freddy's reasoning.


	6. Chapter 6: Comfort

**Chapter 6: Comfort **

Two weeks had passed since the horrible indecent. It was currently late afternoon so outside there was a warm orange glow across the town. But for the bunny, he was sealed off from the outside with white lifeless walls that never changed. There were curtains over the window, preventing any colorful light, the only light that was in the room was bright white lights that shined from above. The purple fur was a large contrast to the colorless room.

All the hare did was lay in rest as time passed. There was a small table beside the bed that had a clear vase and some dark blue flowers. Then there was a box belong filled with cards from little kids as well as some gifts for when he woke up. Things that were meant to help cheer up Bonnie after the bone shattering experience. Though, during the two weeks, no was allowed to visit. Not yet.

Later that day, they allowed only a max of one person per day. Freddy took that opportunity very quickly when he was informed that his friend now had some visitor hours. His father wasn't pleased with this, but figured once his son saw his horrible appearance he wouldn't want to be there anymore with him. Once the bear checked in and got a visitors pass, he went straight to Bonnie's room. He was worried and depressed, he really hoped that he was okay. He didn't want anything to go wrong, especially since the hare done nothing wrong to anyone.

He slowly entered the room, not sure if he was awake or not. Seeing that the purple furred being was asleep he went over and pulled up a chair to the side of the bed as sat down. "Oh Bonnie..." He muttered softly, examining him. There were bandages around his face from his forehead down to his nose. His mouth wasn't covered since the only damage to his mouth was a thin cut over his lips. He frowned seeing the other in such harsh conditions. "This shouldn't have happened to you. You were cruel to me, but you were nice to everyone else. Who would hurt you for no reason?" He sighed and reached to take his hand and intertwined their fingers. "You're so precious. I promise, when you are allowed home, I'll protect you. Even if that means I'll die. I know deep inside you're the one. The fragment of my life that I need."He didn't want to leave so he kept their hands together as he got the chair a bit closer. Just enough so that he could rest his head on the edge of the bed. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Please..I'm not sure if you still hate me..but please, give me a chance. Let me in.." He said, falling asleep.

_**-Dream Walk-**_

_Faded colors of blue filled the area as a tall creature of brown looked around with light blue eyes. Curious, he started to walk and a beam of a different color broke the blues. It formed a walk way of red stones. He decided to walk the path. It led him to a room of white as all the other colors that were once there ran away. He blinked twice in questioning, "Wha?" He asked. He looked around but didn't see anything. "Hello? Is anyone here?" He took a few more steps toward the center and a red glowing sting appeared but so did a large shadow figure. One end of the string was tied to the shadow's ring finger as it stared at Freddy, wanting it to touch the string._

_ Not knowing what would happen, the bear touched the red string. It grew longer and tied itself around Freddy's ring finger. That made the shadow finger smile. But only seconds later the grizzly felt lighter. Confused, he looked at himself and he was confused. He was slowly being changed into a shadow. He tried to pulled away but he had no control. Once he was a complete shadow he looked back at the other. This time he could actually see it though. It was Bonnie._

_ The bunny gave him a small smile, "Hey Freddy..." He said softly. "Please, don't be alarmed. This is what I am, who my family is. And now, you are part of it. You and I, are now tied together." He said and took a step closer. He kissed the bear's head gently then laughed cutely. "Sadly, I must go for a little while." He put his hand on Freddy's cheek and gently pet there. The area around them was shattering like glass and once it broke off it shimmered away into dust particles. _

_ "Wait, you can't go!" The bear yelled, alarmed as everything slowly faded away. He tightly hugged the other as they vanished from his arms. He fell to his knees and his ears went down. "Please..don't go.." He said softly, making a soft whine._

**-Reality-**

Bright eyes shot open as the bear took a deep breath. He looked up, seeing the Bonnie asleep in the same spot. He sighed in relief, glad he didn't actually fade away. "Oh thank god." He smiled. That dream was great until everything left. But he would need to come back to reality eventually anyway. But what he didn't know was that the other was actually awake.

Bonnie gently squeezed the bear's hand. He didn't think it was the grizzly but now he knew by that voice that it was indeed Freddy. "F-freddy?" He spoke out softly, he was still rather shaky from what happened, but feeling another's warm was somewhat comforting.

"Bonnie? You're awake...you're awake!" He said the second time with excitement. "It's been so long since i heard your voice..how are you feeling? Are you okay? Are you in any pain anywhere besides your face?" He spoke rather fast, he had been very concerned.

"F-freddy, calm down..." He said, breathing rather deeply. "I'm okay..b-but..why are you here?" His voice was weak, but that was alright. Just hearing it was wonderful to Freddy.

"Why wouldn't I be here, I-..." He blushed slightly, "I really care about and love you...I'm not sure how feel about me but I, er, happen to think we are meant to be. I had dreams about you, uh, well, almost every single night. Most of them sweet and loving..." He confessed, he felt embarrassed. He hoped that he wasn't rejected because if he was tossed away like a doll it'd feel like he was being burnt alive.

"You love me...even though I no longer have a face? But-" The bunny was going to rant but instead he was stopped. His good ear perked up in shock as the bear was now kissing his lips.

After a few seconds Freddy pulled back and smiled softly. "Oh shush, I don't care if you have no face or not. You are still the same Bonnie that I know and love." That made the bunny blush softly as his beat slightly sped up.

"S-stop it..you're going to raise my heart rate.." He said as he tried to calm down.

"I'm sorry." He stated and gently rubbed near the other's shoulders. Trying to help relax him.

**xxXxx **

It was only another few days before Bonnie was allowed to go home. But he wasn't allowed to go anywhere without some sort of guide. The bunny was getting out of bed with the help of Freddy and a nurse. When he was put on his feet it felt rather odd so he almost fell. The bear had caught him and chuckled slightly. "Maybe you should lean on me for a while." He suggested as he wrapped an arm around the other and carefully kissed his cheek. He liked being able to give Bonnie affection. It was nice.

He slowly walked the bunny out of the room and into the waiting room where Golden Bonnie and Bon-bon were waiting. The blue one immediately went to his big brother. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I'm sorry we can't do surgery right now, son. It's very expressive and since they closed down the diner for the investigation we had no way of making money. But don't worry, the diner will be opened shortly and I'll work on saving money for your surgery. I wouldn't want one of my sons having no face forever." The golden bunny stated, his voice scratchy, but that actually his normal voice. "Now come on everyone. We should get to the car so poor Bonnie doesn't have to strain himself by standing."

Freddy shook his head, "Don't worry," He said and picked up the bunny bridal style, "He won't have to trouble himself." He grinned.

"F-freddy! I like my feet on the ground!" He stated, giving an embarrassed frown.

"Oh don't frown at me like that. You know I' only helping you." He said and placed a small kiss on the bunny's good ear then followed the other bunnies out to the car.

Meanwhile Golden Freddy was standing by the pizzeria windows. "I don't get it. He was supposed to hate that damn rabbit. Not comfort him." He sighed, "He'll get used once that rabbit realizes he'll literally do anything for him." He went and got the phone. He dialed Mangle.

The white fox picked up the phone, "Hello, this is Mangle fox, who is calling?" She asked, she was a fully repaired fox now so even her voice was better and very clear.

"You should know, listen fox, who ever you got to attack that bunny wasn't good enough. I need you to send someone that can do some harsher damage, possibly kill if you know anyone up for it. And if you don't this, I promise you, I'll find a way to ruin your entire life. My sons mean everything to me, and I can't have any of them socializing with the enemy. Especially since I know that the father is evil.

The fox blinked quickly, "I'll get in trouble! Haven't you seen them investigate? I don't want to be blamed for it!" She growled.

"Fine then, you have three days to change your mind before everything comes crashing down."

**Author's Note: **Here is a lot of fluff and some foreshadowed drama~ Hope you enjoy the cuteness of Freddy and Bonnie so far~


End file.
